The invention relates to a drinking glass structure and a means of supporting the structure. The drinking glass is an English yard of ale which has been around for several years, and is usually accompanied with a wooden stand to help keep the drinking glass from tipping over. Although Yards of Ale are popular, the wooden stands are bulky and awkward. Also, the original glass yards of ale have very thin walls which cause them to break very easily when tipped over. The major disadvantages of the current yard of ale is the fact that it is made of glass, which makes it breakable; and it tips over very easily because of the yards tall slender nature. The present invention constructs the yard of ale from plastic so it is more durable, and utilizes a detachable strap which connects to the body of the glass, so one can hang or carry the Yard around his or her neck, alleviating the problem of tipping over the yard of ale.